(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a program and method for displaying a radar chart and, more particularly, to a program and method for displaying a radar chart regarding a plurality of items.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Now various pieces of data including statistical data are processed by a computer to make graphs, such as radar charts, or tables. With a radar chart, statistical variables are assigned to the vertices of a polygon and an axis for each variable is set on a line segment which connects the center of the polygon and each vertex. A point indicative of the value of each variable is arranged on each axis and a broken line which passes each point is displayed. By using such a radar chart, the properties of an object of analysis can be shown plainly.
With spreadsheet software, such as the Microsoft Excel, a radar chart can be compiled by the use of data in a table made.
Radar charts which have been used are useful for indicating the statistical properties of an item, but it is difficult to use them for comparing the statistical properties of a plurality of items.
If there are a plurality of items, a broken line corresponding to each item can be displayed on one radar chart.
FIG. 19 is a view showing an example of a radar chart on which a plurality of broken lines are displayed. On a radar chart 300 shown in FIG. 19, broken lines 311 through 316 corresponding to the six items “Price,” “Function,” “Support,” “Expandability,” “Design,” and “Portability” respectively are displayed. If the plurality of broken lines 311 through 316 are displayed on the radar chart 300 in this way, they will overlap one another, resulting in poor visibility.
Moreover, a plurality of radar charts corresponding to each item can also be displayed individually.
FIG. 20 is a view showing an example of a screen on which a plurality of radar charts are displayed. In FIG. 20, radar charts 321 through 326 corresponding to the six items “Price,” “Function,” “Support,” “Expandability,” “Design,” and “Portability” respectively are displayed on a screen 320. If the plurality of radar charts 321 through 326 are displayed on the screen 320 in this way, the visibility of each broken line can be ensured. However, it is difficult to compare items in detail.